


A Little Warning Would Have Been Nice

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew it was going to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warning Would Have Been Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pitviperofdoom: How about Meg finding out about and/or dealing with Gavin’s condition? You’ve probably gotten this one before, but yeah.  
>  __ **Anon:** CfM: What about Meg’s reaction the first time Gavin has a seizure when they’re alone together?  
>  **Anon:** if you’re okay with writing her, how about the first time Meg witnesses Gavin having a seizure? maybe she panics and calls Geoff or possibly actually knows what to do even? idk :p  
>  **Anon:** We haven’t see or heard anything from Meg yet? So maybe she knows about the seizures but has never witnessed one. Then first time she does her immediate reaction is to call Geoff and be like “Gav’s having a seizure I can totally handle thins but a few pointers would be good right about now” and handles it like a pro but is completely freaking out inside. Gi
> 
> I swear to God, if I hear one more thing about Meg, I may cry. HERE’S THE MEG CHAPTER, DAMNIT. ENJOY.

She always knew it was going to happen eventually; especially since they now shared a home. Geoff had even pulled her aside at one point, making sure she knew what she was getting into; having a boyfriend that had epilepsy wasn’t easy, and she had been lucky so far. At least, until today, amidst the boxes and bubble wrap scattered around the living room floor, where she found him sitting, blank stare cast upon the far wall, eyes glassy and body rigid.

Ryan hadn’t been kidding when he told her it could be a shock, she mused as her knees hit the hardwood, Penny jogging close, though seeming to understand she needed to give the two some room, that something wasn’t quite right. A shock was an understatement; it was more like absolutely terrifying.

If there was one thing that Meg Turney wasn’t about to do, however, it was panic. Panic wouldn’t help anything. A level head would. Without shifting her gaze from her Brit, she slid her phone from her back pocket, eyes flicking down to check to make sure she was dialing the right number in her contacts. It only took two rings for Geoff to answer, his voice lazily coming through the speaker.

“He broke something, didn’t he? Please tell me it wasn’t one of his bones, and it was just a dish.”

“He’s having a seizure,” her voice was level and calm, despite the intake of breath she heard on the other end, “Before you freak, Geoff, I think I have it covered, I just want to know what I should do. He’s sitting on the living room floor.”

“I can be there in ten minutes.”

“Geoff, no. Just…give me some pointers, here,” she could hear the debate going on in his mind, even with Geoff being miles away; she knew enough about the way he thought when he was in ‘Papa’ mode, as it was jokingly called by Lindsay, “Please, I need to know what to do if you aren’t here.”

A sigh preluded his speech, “There really isn’t much you can do, Meg. Make sure he’s comfortable as you can; maybe lay him down, if you can. If you can’t then keep a close watch that when he comes to, he doesn’t fall over. Make sure to time it as much as you can. How long was he out before you called?”

“I have no idea, honestly,” she replied quietly, moving to get closer to Gavin, settling right next to him, resting a bit of his weight against her as she stroked his hair, resting the phone on her leg, speakerphone activated, “I came out of the bedroom to ask him a question and he was already like this.”

“Well, keep time now. If it goes longer than a few minutes, hang up on me and call 911, got it?”

“Don’t call 911, love, ignore him, he’s a panicky mong,” a third, tired, accented voice joined the conversation, his body sagging a bit more into her, leaning his head on her shoulder as she let out a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m the panicky mong that has dealt with you for too fucking long. It’s her turn, damnit,” the relief in Geoff’s voice was evident, even as he spoke the playful and nonchalant words. Gavin grinned lightly.

“Awww, but Geoffrey, you know you miss me.”

“Fuck no. Stay over there. Thank fuck you can’t drive.”

He whined quietly, pouting up at his girlfriend, “Meg, Geoff’s being a prick.”

A laugh was his reward, her lips pressing against his forehead, “Want me to hang up on him?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, fuck you guys, too.”

“Thanks for the help, Geoff. We love you, too,” dual beeps sounded not a second later as she pressed the red button on the screen, turning her attention back to her now sleepy boyfriend, a sheepish smile greeting her, “What?”

“Sorry, love.”

“For what? The seizure?” at his slight nod she continued, “You can’t help it, Gav, and I know that. Don’t be sorry. You’re okay, and that’s all that matters. And, you know what else?”

“Hmm?”

“I have the bed made. I think we both deserve a nap after that.”

“Can we unmake the bed later?”

Another laugh as he moved, grin even wider than before as he stood and offered her his hand, helping her stand from the floor, “If you’re good, we’ll see.”

“Meg?”

“Yeah, Gavin?”

“Thanks…for taking care of me,” his grin had turned bashful as he glanced back at her, his feet shuffling along the hardwood, his fingers tangled in hers gently. She gave him a gentle smile, stopping him to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

“That’s what I’m here for. Just, do me a favor, next time.”

“What?”

“A little warning would have been nice.”


End file.
